Talk:Kyoko Kirigiri
Trivia Regarding a certain line on the trivia.... Where can I find Kyoko playing basketball MIB Agent (talk) 22:19, July 27, 2016 (UTC)''MIB Agent Kyoko plays basketball in the very first trailer for Danganronpa: Another Episode, it was used to troll people into thinking the game was innocent. Here's the image, for your convience~ CopperPuru27 (talk) 08:14, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Lock this page or face the consequences. Terawo (talk) 21:43, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Eleventh Death Overall Same issue with Ando. Kirigiri's death was the eleventh overall, and I can't change it because the page is locked. (Singsweet23 (talk) 00:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC)) Yeah, same. I do understand why they locked the page, though. I saw someone on Reddit call for the page to be locked, because people were vandalizing it. Yeah, there's gonna be quite a few bans. I think gonna be locked for at least this week, since people are too busy mourning. And if what I suspect is true, Chiaki's page might have to endure the same treatment. Also, 38 editors?! Holy shit. Ugh, I wish I was online at the time - would've been immediately on the alert... I guess people are really taking this episode HARD. KoniverseTwelve (talk) 02:44, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Yo, I kind of have a complaint with Kirigiri's height, she is wearing heels so she is shorter than she actually is without heels. So if you can calculate her height without heels, I will feel a little better. Thank you for reading this. Quikobla (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Height inconsitincies. There is simply no way Kyoko can be 5'10" tall in Danganronpa 3 if Makoto Naegi is in fact only 5'3" and not 5'7" (Makoto's height as 5'3" was proven here: http://kirigirikyk.tumblr.com/post/150220675089/from-this-months-otomediajapanese-monthly ). For one, the image in her gallery section titled "Rough Draft of Kyoko's Design in ''Danganronpa 3 (Under the beta design section) has her height in comparison to Makoto Naegi's and she's barely any taller than him. If she were really 5'10" she would tower over him. Yes, I realize it's just a rough sketch of their designs but it is still an official source that contradicts information listed on her wiki page. If Makoto was in fact 5'7" in Danganronpa 3, then I probably wouldn't even raise an eyebrow at Kyoko's height of 5'10". However, as it stands there's just no way Kyoko would have such a massive difference in height compared to Makoto. She has to be at least 5'6" in DR3, the same height she had in DR1. Name spelling Hello. I'm new to DR and also new to exploring this Wikia. However, I got confused about used terms for the name spelling. In Rōmaji spelling some names include 'ō' or 'ū' which have a DIFFERENT pronunciation than a normal 'o' or 'u'. An example would be Kirgiri. Her first name written in rōmaji would be spellt 'Kyōko' which could also be stylized as 'Kyouko' (but this looks crappy). However, the spelling 'Kyoko' would technically be wrong since 'Kyoko' would sound different from 'Kyōko' in a spoken manner. Okay, this is a little detail but still quite important actually since Japanese is a language based on syllables not on single letters, so it is actually a 'huge' difference in between 'Kyoko' and 'Kyōko'. Fans/Users surely would not get disturbed by this 'error' but as a Wikia community for the fandom shouldn't it be considered or discussed whether it wouldn't be better to use the official rōmaji spelling for article names, character names throughout an article?? In most Wikia communities this fashion is used to not break with the Japanese pronunciation. The devil is in the detail. I don't know how the people here think about but it may not be a bad idea to think about this matter after all. (I'm actually really surprised/confused to see that the rōmaji spelling gets ignored here in the English language DR-Wikia, since English Wikias are usually caring the most for such spelling details with the 'ō' and 'ū') Tier Harribel-san (talk) 08:58, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :We are not ignoring things, especially when it comes to an important matter such as romanization. The admin staff has extensively discuss this matter since a long time ago after the English localization of Danganronpa came in 2014. Read our guidelines carefully here, this wiki is English localization-based. Here's the quotation from our Rule page. Language and Localization *All articles on the Wiki should be written in American English. *All articles should be written in the past tense. *As an English language Wiki, we always defer to the official English localization canon for character names and titles: *All characters' names should be spelled as they are in localized material, for example, Sakura Ogami vs Sakura Oogami, or Toko Fukawa vs Touko Fukawa. *For Anime-only characters, name spelling should be whatever is used on official materials (such as the official website)." Riku-ya (talk) 10:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Another admin here: Not only do we go by English localization spelling here (since this is an English language Wiki where presumably most fans have played the English game), both Spike and Lerche tend to use both the single vowel romanizations of the character names in official materials (websites, merchandise, and so on) in Japan. The double vowels are a lot less common. Indeed, there's a piece of Sakura Ogami merchandise from Japan right next to me right now where her surname is spelt "Ogami". The "u"s and "oo"s are more commonly found in fanworks than anywhere else in regards to Danganronpa. All the name spellings on this Wiki are based on official material, wherever that official material is available (so pretty much every character except novels and manga). ::Scottier (talk) 12:32, September 10, 2017 (UTC)